Angels & Demons
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Yamato, a demon, one day meets Taichi, an angel, and the two become fast friends. How will their lives play out during their friendship? Will everything go horribly wrong? Will things go smoothly? Read to find out... AU, lemons, Yamachi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this story last month, but hadn't started on it until now. This is gonna be a good one. Also, Taichi and Yamato are 8 years old when this starts. And it will mostly be Yamato's POV, but some will be Taichi's. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Angels & Demons

Chapter 1

"Come on, Tsunomon!" I called to my partner. The little Digimon hopped over to me as I waited for him to catch up.

"Are you sure we should be exploring this far out, Matt?" he asked once he had rejoined me.

"It's fine, Tsunomon," I assured him, shuffling my leathery wings and flicking the tip of my tail.

"But, Matt, your parents will be mad if they find out you went to the neutral angel and demon area without permission," Tsunomon pointed out.

"Look, I'll take the blame, so don't worry," I promised, continuing onward. My friend hesitated, and then resumed following me. Finally, we arrived at the neutral territory where angels and demons who are friends are allowed to meet without consequence.

See, angels and demons live in separate territories, and they typically don't like each other. There are some who do, so they meet at the neutral area. No one can be punished for meeting there, so they're all happy about the area. Now, the other angels and demons are either accepting, or they hate the friendships between the two kinds. My parents, thankfully, are okay with the relationships between angels and demons, but they'd rather I not meet angels.

Then again, I didn't really care. I wanted to meet and angel, hopefully one with a Digimon like me. Not all angels and demons have one, but currently, my little brother, Takeru, or TK for short, had a Digimon named Tokomon, and our friends, Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya, also had Digimon. Ken had one named Minomon, and Davis had his, named Demiveemon. We're all demons, but I was hoping on this exploration that Tsunomon and I would meet an angel with a Digimon partner.

"Matt?" Tsunomon spoke up, and I looked down, picking up my partner.

"Tired, buddy?" I asked, noticing that his eyes were starting to close.

"Yeah, just a bit," he admitted.

"All right, then take a small nap. We should be there soon," I told him, and the little Digimon soon fell asleep in my arms.

A half hour passed, and that's when we reached the neutral area. I gently woke Tsunomon, and he yawned widely before looking up at me.

"Are we there yet, Matt?" he questioned once he had stopped yawning.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, looking about. I soon spotted a tree with plenty of leaves filling the branches, and I made a beeline for it, climbing up the trunk and settling down on the thickest branch. "Want to rest some more, Tsunomon?"

"Sounds good~" he smiled, and so he settled in my lap, falling asleep quickly. I, on the other hand, waited for a bit, and then decided to take a quick nap as well. Shortly after I closed my eyes, however, I heard someone speaking.

"Come on, Tai! I smell a Digimon this way!" the voice cried excitedly.

"I'm coming, Koromon! Wait up!" another voice called after the first. Suddenly, Tsunomon's eyes snapped open, and he looked at me excitedly.

"It's another Digimon, Matt!" he whispered eagerly. "Come on, let's go meet them!" Without waiting for a response, he began to hop down the branches. I sighed, smiling happily, and climbed down after him. While I was lowering myself onto a branch, it suddenly snapped, and I fell, landing on someone on the ground.

"OW!" the person I'd landed on yelped. I quickly scrambled off of the person, and helped them up. Once they were standing, I gave them a proper look. Turns out, he was an angel. He had a large amount of bushy, wild, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that shone with happiness. He also had a pair of goggles that rested on his forehead over a blue headband, and his white wings shimmered lightly in the sunlight.

"Sorry, the branch I was on snapped!" I apologized quickly, and the angel laughed, rubbing the back of his more-than-likely sore head.

"It's okay, accidents happen," he smiled at me. "I'm Taichi Yagami, an angel, and this is my Digimon, Koromon!" he told me, picking up the small pink Digimon and holding him up for me to see.

"Nice to meet you, Taichi," I nodded, holding my hand out to him as I picked up Tsunomon with my free hand. We shook hands, and I said, "My name is Yamato Ishida, and this is my Digimon, Tsunomon."

"Nice to meet you, too, Yamato," the angel grinned. "I've never met a demon before, but it's nice to know that there are demons that have Digimon like some angels."

"Really? You know other angels that have Digimon?" I asked excitedly. Tsunomon sniffed Koromon curiously, and then I set him down at the same time as Taichi.

"We're gonna go play for a bit, Matt!" Tsunomon told me, and I nodded.

"We'll be back soon, Tai!" Koromon called as the two hopped off. Once they were gone, I turned back to Taichi.

"So Koromon calls you Tai?" I asked, and the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, all my friends do. Even my little sister calls me that. And I guess your nickname is Matt?" he replied. I nodded, and we sat down on the grass in the shade of the tree.

"So, tell me about the angels you know that have Digimon," I said once we were settled down under the tree.

"Well, first off, there's my little sister, Hikari, who has her Digimon named Salamon, but everyone calls Hikari 'Kari'," Tai began. "Then there's Sora Takenouchi and Yokomon, Koushiro Izumi and Motimon, but everyone just calls Koushiro 'Izzy', and finally, there's Joe Kido and Bukamon. What about you? What demons do you know that have Digimon?"

"I only know of three, but one of them is my little brother," I told him. "My brother is Takeru, but we all just call him TK for short, and he's got Tokomon. Then there's Ken Ichijouji and Minomon, and Davis Motomiya and Demiveemon."

"Cool! When do you start combat training?" the brunette questioned eagerly.

"Not until I'm 13, and I'm only eight now," I sighed. "But I'm gonna be the best warrior there is!"

"Same here!" he grinned brightly. I laughed a bit at his enthusiasm, and we chatted the day away. Too soon, though, the sun began to set, and we had to part so we could go home. Tsunomon and Koromon hopped over to us, looking tired.

"Did you have fun?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah…just tired out now…" he panted. Koromon gave a wide yawn, and so Tai picked him up and held him. I did the same with Tsunomon, and then Tai hugged me lightly with one arm.

"I'm glad we met, Matt," he told me with a happy smile. "I have a feeling nothing can stop our friendship." Glancing at the setting sun, he sighed. "I'd better get going, or else my parents will worry…"

"Yeah, same here," I muttered.

"Hey, do you think you can bring TK with you tomorrow?" he questioned suddenly. "

"Sure, I'll try and convince him and Tokomon to come with," I promised, and then waved to my new friend as I flew off with Tsunomon. When we arrived home, I went inside, and TK ran over to me with Tokomon on his head.

"Matt! You're finally home!" he cried happily, hugging me tightly around my waist. "Where'd ya go?"

"That's what we'd like to know," my dad's voice said coolly from the living room. "Get in here, Yamato. And bring Tsunomon with you." I kicked off my shoes by the front door, and then padded into the living room, where Mom and Dad were waiting.

"Takeru, go ahead and go up to your room with Tokomon," Mom told my little brother, and he hesitated, but complied. Once his door shut, my parents eyed me.

"Where were you today, Yamato? You were gone all day," Dad asked. I glancing at Tsunomon, and he nodded slightly, encouraging me to tell the truth.

"I went to the neutral territory," I answered softly, afraid of the consequences.

"By yourself?!" Mom shrieked, looking horrified.

"I had Tsunomon with me!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"But why?" Dad questioned calmly.

"Because I wanted to meet an angel who has a Digimon," I explained. "And we did! Tsunomon and I had a lot of fun, too!"

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself!" Mom shouted at me, her tail lashing.

"I just said Tsunomon was with me!" I yelled back. "So I wasn't by myself!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me, Yamato!" Mom screamed.

"I'm not! I'm trying to explain!" I growled, whipping my tail back and forth. Mom opened her mouth to scream at me again, but then Dad placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Her tail stilled, and she settled down.

"Yamato, you can't go there by yourself. Even if it means bringing a friend with you, just don't go there alone anymore, okay?" Dad told me, and I nodded once in understanding. "Good. You can go grab some dinner now, it's been ready for a half hour. Once you're finished eating, get ready for bed."

"Yes, Dad," I sighed, and went to grab some of the leftovers from the kitchen. I set Tsunomon on the counter, and he watched me as I made up my dinner.

"Sorry I couldn't help much, Matt," he apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunomon," I smiled slightly at him. "I told you earlier, I would take the blame."

"Does this mean we can't meet with Tai and Koromon tomorrow?" he asked.

"We're still gonna go, and we'll bring TK and Tokomon with us," I promised.

"Yeah!" my friend cheered. We ate our dinners, and then we went up to my room. As I finished pulling on my pajamas, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Matt? Can we come in?" TK's voice sounded through the door.

"Sure, TK," I called back, and he walked in with Tokomon in his arms.

"What happened downstairs?" my little brother questioned, sitting on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Tsunomon and I went to the neutral territory today, where we met an angel and his Digimon, and their names are Tai and Koromon," I explained. "Mom and Dad were mad because I went 'alone'." I said the last word while making air quotes. "I told them Tsunomon was with me, but they'd rather I not go alone. Do you want to come with me tomorrow? Tai's gonna bring his sister and her Digimon. Besides, I won't technically be alone then."

"That's so cool, Matt! I'll totally go with you!" TK told me eagerly.

"Yeah, and I'm coming with TK!" Tokomon chimed in.

"No worries, I wouldn't ever leave you and Tsunomon behind," I smiled at the little Digimon. I looked at the clock on my wall, and then turned back to TK and Tokomon. "You two had best get to bed now. It's getting late."

"Aww, all right," TK sighed, and walked out with Tokomon still in his arms. "Goodnight, Matt. Goodnight, Tsunomon."

"G'night, guys!" Tokomon chirped as they left. I crawled into bed, holding Tsunomon to my chest as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Tsunomon," I whispered, wrapping my leathery wings around us.

"Goodnight, Matt," he murmured, and we soon fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, folks! I'll hopefully make the next one a bit longer. Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What did you guys think of the first chapter? I like it so far. And sorry for not adding when Matt and TK met up with Tai and Kari, I knew it would take a while, and I was eager to move on to the next chapter. Anyhoo, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Angels & Demons

Chapter 2

X*X(10 Years Later)X*X

It had been ten years since Tsunomon and I had met Tai and Koromon, and we had become best friends. We met as often as we could, as long as we weren't training. Tsunomon and Koromon had digivolved a few years back, when we each turned 10, when we all got our digivices. By the time we turned 13, Tsunomon, who had become Gabumon, could digivolve into Garurumon. As for Tai, Koromon, who had become Agumon, could digivolve into Greymon. But once we turned 16, they gained the next level of digivolution, Garurumon becoming Weregarurumon, and Greymon becoming Metalgreymon. Now that our Digimon could become more powerful, so could we.

Everyone else's Digimon had digivolved when they turned 10, too. Tokomon turned into Patamon, Salamon into Gatomon, Demiveemon into Veemon, Minomon into Wormmon, Yokomon into Biyomon, Motimon into Tentomon, and Bukamon into Gomamon. Now, mind you, Sora, Izzy, and Joe are the same age as Tai and me. TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken are only two years younger.

Once Sora, Izzy, and Joe were 13 like Tai and me, their Digimon could digivolve into Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon respectively. And when they turned 16, their Digimon could digivolve into Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, and Zudomon.

As for TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken, it was only when they turned 13 that their Digimon could digivolve to the next level. Patamon into Angemon or Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Angewomon or Nefertimon, Veemon into Exveemon, Flamedramon, or Raidramon, and Wormmon into Stingmon. But ever since then, they couldn't digivolve any further.

Today, though, Gabumon and I were to meet with Tai and Agumon at the neutral territory. Ever since I turned ten years old, Dad told me it was okay to go there on my own. Mom, of course, didn't approve, but she just fumed quietly about it. TK and Patamon often liked to join us, but since Gabumon and I were ahead on our training and they weren't, I was able to meet with my best friend.

"Dad, Gabumon and I are heading out to meet with Tai and Agumon!" I called as I opened the door.

"All right, just be back home by sunset!" he yelled back.

"I'll make sure he's home on time!" Gabumon assured him, and then I shut the door once we were outside.

"Ready, Gabumon?" I asked, and held up my digivice.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!" my friend cried out, and there, in Gabumon's place, stood Garurumon. "Ready to go, Matt?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I grinned, and then climbed onto Garurumon's back. My partner took off running, and as he ran to the neutral territory, I thought about my relationship with Tai. Yes, we've been best friends for ten years, but I want us to be more. I'll be honest, I've fallen for Tai. Gabumon knows this, but promised to not say anything to Tai or Agumon. TK and Patamon know, too, but they promised they wouldn't tell anyone. Sighing quietly, I knew it could never happen, seeing as he's an angel and I'm a demon.

"What's on your mind, Matt?" Garurumon asked as he slowed to a walk. We were getting closer to the edge of the neutral territory.

"Just how I can't be with Tai, that's all, Garurumon," I told him, patting his neck.

"You should just tell him," he advised. I gaped at my Digimon.

"Are you serious?! Why should I?!" I yelped, my wings trembling on my back and my tail flicking with anxiety.

"Yes, I'm serious, and you should because it will help. Besides, I have a feeling he feels the same way about you," he replied, smiling lightly at me. I didn't reply, for we had finally gotten to our meeting spot, and Tai would be there any minute on Greymon. Garurumon sat down, and I slid off his back, thanking him quietly. Finally, after a few more minutes, Greymon walked over with Tai on his shoulder. The brunette fluttered down off of his Digimon's shoulder, and then Greymon reverted back to Agumon. Garurumon reverted back to Gabumon, and the two Digimon greeted each other happily. Tai glomped me as he usually does when we've gone too long without seeing each other.

"Matt! I missed you!" the angel shouted happily in my ear. I winced at the volume, and he uttered, "Sorry, Matt, but I've really missed you!"

"Tai, it was only six days," I pointed out, chuckling. In my head, though, I thought, _'Still too long to go without seeing him, though.'_ He dropped off of me, and grinned brightly.

"But that's six days too many!" he whined. Agumon laughed at his partner's antics. Gabumon smiled slightly, and then gave me a pointed look.

"We'll go off and find some fruit, if it hasn't already been picked through," the furry Digimon told us, and Agumon followed him, away from the tree we were at.

"So, how've you been, man?" Tai asked as we sat down next to each other.

"I've been good. Gabumon and I are ahead on our training, so that's why we were able to meet," I told him with a smile. "But seriously, you're lucky your mentor is so lenient in letting you off from training so often."

"She knows how close we are," he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's up? You look like something's on your mind," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. My fingers brushed against the feathers of his wings, and I felt a slight tingle run through me from the contact. "Tai…?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "Matt, can I tell you something?" he asked quietly, his wings quivering slightly with nervousness.

"Of course, Tai! You know you can tell me anything," I assured him. He nodded, and then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I…I like you. And I mean as more than friends," he whispered, and I froze for a split second before looking at him sharply.

"You…mean that?" I demanded, feeling my heart swell when he nodded, blushing brightly. I hugged him tightly, wrapping my wings around him, and breathed in his ear, "I like you as more than a friend, too." He shivered lightly and gave a small gasp, and then hugged me back, starting to cry in relief. I pulled back slightly to wipe his tears away, and then kissed the tip of his nose. The brunette gave a weak chuckle, and then hiccupped. "You okay?" I asked softly, smiling at him in reassurance. He nodded, hugging me tightly around my waist.

"I love you, Matt," he murmured, burying his face against my chest. I tightened my grip on him slightly, resting my chin on the top of his head.

"I love you, too, Tai," I told him. Finally, he lifted his head, those beautiful chocolate orbs gazing into my own blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was scared you wouldn't like me back," he mumbled.

"Tai, we've been best friends for ten years," I pointed out with a smirk. "There's no reason for me to not return your feelings."

"You weren't saying that about Tai before, Matt," Gabumon chuckled as he and Agumon walked over, holding some fruit in their arms.

"What did he say before?" Agumon asked.

"He said that Tai wouldn't feel the same way," my partner laughed lightly. I glared at him, flicking his nose gently with the tip of my tail.

"Quiet, you," I growled, blushing. Gabumon rubbed his nose, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm just glad you finally told him, Tai," Agumon grinned.

"One question, though," Gabumon spoke up, and we looked at the furry Digimon. "What will you tell your parents?"

"Good question," I sighed.

"You could just tell them the truth," Agumon suggested. "I know Tai's parents support your guys' friendship, so I'm sure they'll be okay with you two being together."

"Well, I don't know about my parents," I mumbled. "Dad might be okay with it, but I know Mom won't be. She's never really liked that I come here so often to meet with you…"

"Why not?" Tai asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"She's just a bitch," I shrugged. "And she's psychotic."

"I can vouch for that," Gabumon chuckled. "She really is. Even though she's Matt's mother and I should try and like her as a person, I can't. She's so rude to Matt and me compared to TK and Patamon."

"That's not very fair," Agumon frowned.

"Well, maybe we can talk it out with everyone here tomorrow," Tai suggested. "I'll make sure Kari, Sora, Izzy, and Joe come tomorrow with their Digimon."

"And I'll do the same with TK, Davis, Ken, and their Digimon," I agreed. I noticed the changing light in the sky, and sighed heavily. "Dammit. Dad wants Gabumon and me home by sunset. We'd better get going…"

"All right," Tai nodded, looking saddened by my having to leave. Standing up, we hugged each other tightly, and I kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled at me, and we kissed once more, not wanting to part, and then, slowly, we parted. We waved farewell to each other, and then had our partners digivolve. I climbed onto Garurumon's back as Tai flew up onto Greymon's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Tai! I love you!" I shouted as we left.

"I love you, too, Matt! See you tomorrow!" the angel called back. Garurumon then took off for home, running as fast as he could.

"We'll stop by to let Davis and Ken know about tomorrow first," I told my friend, and he nodded before shifting slightly to head off so we could tell Davis and Ken about tomorrow. We arrived within 20 minutes, finding the pair training together at the training yard. Davis was on Raidramon's back, racing around the speed training track, and Ken was standing nearby with Wormmon, watching them.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them, and Garurumon bowed his head in greeting as we stopped in front of Ken and Wormmon. Raidramon slowed down as he and Davis got closer, and then walked over.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Davis asked.

"We need you guys to come with TK, Patamon, Gabumon, and me to the neutral territory tomorrow. It's pretty important, and I can't tell you now, but I promise I will tomorrow," I told them.

"We'll be there," Ken promised, and Wormmon nodded.

"Yeah, we're your friends, Matt! We're with you all the way!" Davis grinned with Raidramon.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it. We'll wait for you by the border to the area in the morning," I said, and then waved as Garurumon turned and ran off for home. When we got home, I swung myself off from his back, waiting for Garurumon to revert back to Gabumon before we ran inside, barely making it inside before sunset.

"We're home!" I called into the house.

"Good timing, dinner's almost ready," Dad answered back, and I took off my shoes before walking into the dining room with Gabumon. Mom, TK, and Patamon, surprisingly, weren't there, and I casually, but cautiously, took my seat at the table. Gabumon stood by me, keeping his guard up.

"Hey Dad. Where are Mom, TK, and Patamon?" I questioned.

"They're out getting a few things, but they'll be back soon. Yamato, can I ask you something? Please answer me honestly," Dad said. I nodded once, and he asked, "What happened with Taichi today?"

"Um, why do you need to know?" I demanded, getting suspicious. Dad sighed heavily.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" he guessed, and I stiffened. "I should have known…" he murmured.

"Shut up!" I spat, standing up so quickly, my chair toppled over. Gabumon glared at my dad, waiting for me to digivolve him. "You know _nothing!_" Growling, I added, "Yeah, I've fallen for him. But you know what? There's nothing you can do about it! We love each other, and nothing can change that!" Dad stood up, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. My wings, which had been quivering with rage, stilled, and my lashing tail stilled as well.

"Don't worry, Yamato," he assured me. "I'm actually happy for you. I just wanted to know. I've had my suspicions for a while now, but I finally decided to confirm it with you now. I won't tell your mother, seeing as she hates angels, and I'll make sure to have TK and Patamon keep the secret, too."

"They already know," Gabumon informed him. Dad looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled.

"Makes my job easier," he chuckled. Suddenly, the front door slammed shut so hard that the house shook, and Mom stormed into the house, heat rolling off from her in powerful waves.

"My oldest son is gay, and in love with an _angel?!_" she shrieked. "I will _not_ stand for this!"

"Then sit down, bitch," I smirked, feeling my rage starting to boil. I remained calm on the outside, yet I sensed Gabumon's gaze on me, and I knew he could tell how I truly felt. Tendrils of darkness flowed from my body, and TK ran in with Patamon, looking panicked.

"Matt, TK! I'll hold her off! Get going! Get to safety!" Dad shouted, and I nodded. Gabumon and I ran outside, and I held up my digivice as a sudden explosion sounded from the back of the house, followed by several loud crashes and bangs.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!" my partner cried out, and then he digivolved into Garurumon.

"Digi-armor energize!" TK shouted, and Patamon's Digi-egg of Hope activated.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, the flying hope!" his partner cried out, and then we mounted our Digimon before I had Garurumon take off to get Davis and Ken, as well as their Digimon. We arrived at Davis's house, where the rusty-haired teen was lying on his back in the grass with Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon. The four looked up when they heard Garurumon's heavy paw steps.

"Matt? TK? What's going on?" Ken asked, getting to his feet.

"We'll explain on the way, but you guys need to come with us, now. I have a feeling we'll need help," I told them hurriedly. Davis nodded, and held up his own D-3.

"Digi-armor energize!" he yelled, and activated Veemon's Digi-egg of Friendship.

"Veemon, armor-digivolve to…Raidramon, the storm of friendship!" the blue Digimon cried out, and then Davis climbed onto his back. Ken held up his D-3 as well.

"Wormmon, digivolve to…Stingmon!" his partner cried out, and in a small burst of light, Stingmon stood before us. He picked Ken up and then we all took off, TK and Ken by air, and Davis and me by land. I led the group to the neutral territory, explaining what had happened on the way to the tree where Tai and I would meet. For some reason, the brunette angel was there, and he wasn't alone. Kari, Sora, Izzy, and Joe stood with him, and their Digimon stood with them.

"Tai!" I called, vaulting off of Garurumon's back and running over to him. He ran over to meet me halfway, and we held each other closely. I kissed his lips, and then asked, "Why are you here?"

"My parents didn't take it as well as I'd thought they would, so I gathered everyone, and they came with me and Agumon to our usual spot," he explained. "What happened?"

"I got home, and Dad had decided to ask me if I had fallen for you, and I admitted I have, but Mom heard. She wasn't supposed to, and when she did, she tapped into her demon magic. Dad ordered TK and me to run for it while he held her off, and we got Davis and Ken to come with us," I told him.

"What do we do, Tai?" Kari asked, picking up Gatomon and holding the cat Digimon close to her chest.

"I have a bad feeling that all of the angels and demons who already don't approve of friendships between angels and demons are going to fight the opposite side in order to end the friendships," I growled. Everyone's expressions became grave at my comment.

"Then…we have to stop the fighting before it starts. And if we can't, then at least make both sides see that it's pointless to fight," Tai declared.

"You're right, but how?" Sora asked, glancing at Biyomon.

"We can find the other neutral territory visitors," Joe suggested.

"Maybe they'll help us!" Davis grinned.

"I don't see any reason why not," Izzy agreed.

"Yeah, let's get some allies!" Gomamon cheered with Veemon.

"We'll have to be careful, though," Tentomon pointed out.

"True, but it'll be worth it for Tai and Matt, as well as the other angels and demons that are friendly with each other," Gatomon pointed out.

"Wait, you all are willing to prove the point that angels and demons can be friends?" a voice asked, and a young demon boy came over with some other angels and demons.

"You're all friends with each other, aren't you?" I questioned.

"Yes, and we don't want a war to break out among everyone else," an angel nodded. A sudden boom in the distance sounded, and we knew things were getting ugly.

"We need to end this, and soon, or else things will become much worse," Tai said.

"Then we'll move in at dawn. That's when the fighting will start," Agumon and Gabumon stated in unison.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I want to end it there. This will probably be a three or four chapter fic, just to let you know. Maybe more, we'll see. Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, now to continue this one. I started working on Inner Wolf, but I'm struggling to continue it. I promise, I'll definitely continue/finish it, but I'm going to take my time. Also, I know things are moving quickly between Tai and Matt, but I can't help moving fast sometimes. And one last thing: I got a guest review for the last chapter pointing out that the time skip was ten years, and yet Matt and Tai are 16. They're actually 18, but I guess I didn't add that detail in there. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Angels & Demons

Chapter 3

That night, we all set up a camp using makeshift tents made from animal skins and carved sticks, and built a huge fire pit in the center of the circle of tents while others went hunting. As we ate, Tai and I made plan with everyone, and they all agreed with it. The plan was to stop the fighting, even if it meant fighting the opposing sides ourselves. Those of us with Digimon were to have our Digimon digivolve into their highest levels, and help with support and defending the less powerful members of the neutral side. We were also to find those angels and demons that weren't willing to fight, and help them into hiding. The main objective, though, was to prove that angels and demons were to support each other, not hate what's different from your kind.

After everyone had gotten settled into their tents, Tai and I headed to ours with Agumon and Gabumon.

"We'll sleep with the other Digimon, Tai," Agumon told us, and Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I know you'd probably like some privacy," the furry Digimon smiled. I rolled my eyes, shuffling my wings and flicking my tail with embarrassment, but thanked him anyway before the pair left to sleep with the other Digimon. Once inside of our tent, Tai laid back on a few of the blankets some of the other angels and demons had managed to steal from their homes. As soon as his eyes were closed, however, I pounced on him, a playful smirk on my lips.

"Lucky us that our tent is farthest from the others, huh Tai?" I murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. I lapped at his lips, asking for entrance, and he parted them willingly. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I won, delving further into his mouth and tasting him. Moaning softly into his mouth, I pulled away, breathing heavily, and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. They had darkened slightly with lust, and I could see my own blue eyes, reflected in his, had darkened to a stormy blue. I felt something poke my thigh, and I smirked at my angel knowingly.

"Hard already, huh?" I teased, and he blushed, nodding shyly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it~"

As I shifted down his body, I took his shirt off, kissing along his chest and licking his nipples roughly. Finally, I reached his pants, and then unbuttoned them and pulled them down, followed shortly by his boxers. His erect member was already leaking pre-cum, which made me chuckle darkly.

"You're just way too eager, aren't ya?" I whispered to him, kissing the tip of his weeping cock and making him jump slightly with a small gasp. I decided to end his misery and took his dick into my mouth, applying light suction. Tai's tanned hands gripped my hair tightly as I sucked, making me flick my eyes up to glance at him. His face was flushed, and he was panting as he watched me. Reaching a hand up, I gently squeezed his balls, and then decided to deep-throat him. He gave a sharp gasp, moaning quietly, the sound coming out as though he was trying to hold it in. As I sucked him off, I hummed, making him moan again, a little louder than before. Finally, I groaned quietly, making him give a soft cry as he came in my mouth, and I swallowed every bit of his cum. When I pulled away, I licked my lips, smirking at my lover as I crawled over to lie next to him.

"Better?" I whispered, wrapping one of my wings around him.

"Definitely," he mumbled, blushing brightly. I kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste himself. When I pulled back, his face was a deep shade of crimson.

"You taste good, you know," I grinned at him wolfishly.

"Yeah," he murmured, and then yawned widely, his entire body going limp from pure, post-coital exhaustion.

"I love you, Tai," I breathed, kissing his lips gently one last time, and nuzzled his throat before wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you, too, Matt," he sighed, going to sleep. I was quick to follow his example, falling asleep quickly.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Matt?"

"Tai?"

"You guys need to wake up, it's dawn," Gabumon's voice said, reaching me even through my slumber. I shivered lightly at the cold of the early morning air, but opened my eyes nonetheless. Gently shaking Tai's shoulder, I carefully woke my angel up.

"We're up, Gabumon, thanks," I called back through the tent.

"You're welcome, Matt," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come on, Chi, get dressed," I whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips to wake him up. He perked up from the contact, and slowly, carefully, sat up, yawning widely and stretching his wings a bit. The feathers fluffed up slightly, and then smoothed out again as he lowered his arms after stretching. I flicked my tail back and forth with nervousness as we left the tent after Tai pulled his clothes back on, and we walked to join the rest of the group. As soon as we reached them, there were two explosions, one from the angel's edge of the border to the neutral territory, and another from the demon's edge of the border to the neutral territory.

"It's started!" Joe yelped, and Gomamon hurriedly calmed his friend.

"Let's go, then!" Tai shouted, and everyone split up into their appropriate groups before leaving. Tai and I were one of the groups of those with Digimon, and the others left with the other group. We held up our digivices, and our Digimon began to glow as they digivolved.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Once Agumon and Gabumon had digivolved once, Tai and I had them digivolve again.

"Greymon, digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…Weregarurumon!"

When they finished digivolving, I spread my wings at the same time as Tai, and we took to the air as we left to the demon side with the others that were going with us. Soon enough, we reached the border, where there was already some fighting going on.

"NO!" Tai and I shouted, and dove into the fray, our Digimon partners right behind us.

"_Garuru Kick!_" Weregarurumon growled, delivering a kick that resulted in a shockwave into the ground in the middle of the crowd.

"_Giga Blaster!_" Metalgreymon roared, firing a pair of fish-shaped missiles from his chest. The two missiles shot into the crowd, exploding when they hit the ground.

"That's the ticket!" I cheered, and then summoned my katana blades to my hands with a small burst of dark energy. Tai used his light magic, summoning his own katanas, and we soared over the crowd, searching for any sneaky bastards trying to pull a fast one.

"Matt! Look out, archers!" Tai yelled, and I immediately dove to the ground, landing at the same time as my love. My gaze hardened when I scanned the crowd, and then I lunged into the fray, blocking a demon's attack that was aimed at Tai.

"Thanks!" Tai grinned, and then dove at the demon, burying his swords into his chest. The demon collapsed with a cry of pain, and then we nodded to each other in understanding. There was no stopping this peacefully. We would have to kill anyone who opposed the neutral side.

"_Blast Rings!_"

"_Tail Hammer!_"

Suddenly, a blast of rings was fired at us, and then a crash from something heavy landed near us, clearing the entire area of any fighting angels and demons. We looked about to see a demon girl on a large, bird Digimon, and a large, dinosaur-like Digimon with a small demon boy on it coming at us.

"Weregarurumon!"

"Metalgreymon!"

Our Digimon were by our sides in an instant, and we flapped our wings to ride on their shoulders as they fought the new Digimon. I'd heard of these two, but never became friends with them. They were Cody and Yolei, with their Digimon Ankylomon and Aquilomon.

"_Grand Horn!_"

"_Megaton Press!_"

Out of nowhere, they slammed into us, and our partners fell over from the suddenness of the attacks.

"Careful, guys!" I called, and the two Digimon nodded.

"_Wolf Claw!_"

"_Mega Claw!_"

Our partners slashed at their opponents, and then recoiled as Ankylomon slammed us with his tail.

"Give up now!" Yolei shouted at us.

"Never!" we yelled back.

"_Giga Blaster!_" Metalgreymon bellowed, and fired a pair of missiles at Aquilomon. The large bird Digimon dodged them, managing to somehow avoid them with his speed.

"_Garuru Kick!_" Weregarurumon snarled, kicking at Ankylomon. He managed to hit him, but the well-armored Digimon merely flinched slightly. Ankylomon swung his tail at Weregarurumon again, smashing it into my partner's side. Weregarurumon howled in pain, collapsing to the ground and reverting back to Gabumon.

"_Blast Rings!_" Aquilomon cried out, firing another blast at Metalgreymon, but before the metal-covered Digimon could dodge or deflect it, he was hit. With a cry of pain, he reverted back to Agumon.

"Gabumon!" I shouted, hurriedly lifting my partner's head and resting it in my lap. I vaguely noticed Tai doing the same for Agumon. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, Matt, I just want to make sure you're safe," he murmured, wincing slightly.

"Tai, is Agumon okay?" I said to him, and he nodded.

"He'll be okay," he told me.

"_Grand Horn!_"

"_Megaton Press!_"

"_NO!_" Suddenly, our digivices began to glow brightly, much brighter than they ever had before.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

With blinding bursts of light, our partners grew in size and digivolved to even higher forms than Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon.

"They became more powerful…" I murmured.

"Than before…" Tai finished.

"Matt, on my back!" Metalgarurumon growled.

"Tai, on my shoulder!" Wargreymon ordered, and we both complied, fluttering onto our partners.

"We're together, now and forever!" the four of us cried out, and then the two opposing Digimon reverted to Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Digi-armor energize!" the two demons shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the wings of love!" the now-armored Digimon cried out.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the drill of power!" Cody's partner cried out as well. Yolei and Halsemon took to the air again, as did Wargreymon and Tai. As soon as they began fighting, Metalgarurumon launched himself at Digmon.

"_Rock Crackin'!_" the yellow Digimon yelled, drilling powerfully into the ground and creating fissures that made the ground crumble beneath Metalgarurumon's paws. Metalgarurumon took to the air, and then whipped around to face Digmon.

"_Ice Wolf Claw!_" my partner snarled, and launched several missiles from his body at Digmon, freezing him over.

"_Gold Rush!_" came the muffled shout, and then the ice shattered as Digmon's drills shot from him, rocketing towards us.

"_Metal Wolf Claw!_" Metalgarurumon howled, and exhaled a sharp breath of ice, freezing the drills solid and stopping them. They dropped and clunked to the ground, and then spun rapidly, breaking the ice and returning to Digmon.

"Come on, Metalgarurumon! Let's finish this!" I yelled, and he nodded.

"Right! _Giga Missile!_" he roared, and fired a freezing missile from his chest at Digmon. The missile hit its mark, and Digmon cried out in pain before collapsing and reverting to Upamon.

"This…isn't over…yet," Cody panted as he cradled Upamon in his lap.

"It looks like it to me," I told him.

"He's right, it's not over," Sora's voice said, and Garudamon landed in front of Cody and Upamon, as though she were shielding them.

"What are you talking about, Sora?" I demanded.

"Mimi, Lilymon, Garudamon, and I are fighting to keep angels and demons separate," she explained with an evil smirk. As she spoke, Mimi, another angel Tai had told me about but wasn't friends with, appeared with her partner, Lilymon. Suddenly, Halsemon and Yolei crashed to the ground, Halsemon reverting to Poromon, and Wargreymon and Tai landed next to us.

"What are you thinking, Sora?!" Tai growled at her. "I thought you were our friend!"

"I was your friend, Tai," she hissed. "But then you fell for that demon. And that's when I decided I wouldn't accept your relationship. Besides, I've always hated demons, they're all monsters, but I just put up a front when I had to be around Matt."

"You're horrible, you bitch!" the brunette spat at her. "Come on, Wargreymon, let's get her!" With that, Wargreymon shot into the air with Garudamon, and the two Digimon began to clash.

"Let's deal with Mimi and Lilymon, then, Metalgarurumon," I muttered furiously, and my partner nodded. We lunged at Lilymon, who flitted away, but then we whipped around to face them.

"_Metal Wolf Snout!_" my Digimon shouted, and fired four energy beams from the laser sites around his muzzle. Lilymon tried to dodge, but didn't move early enough, and was struck by the attack. With a frustrated cry, the fairy-like Digimon glared at us.

"_Flower Cannon!_" she screamed, and shot a blast of yellow-green light at us.

"Counter it!" I yelled.

"_Giga Missile!_" he bellowed, and then the Flower Cannon attack exploded into a shower of flowers when it hit the freezing missile from Metalgarurumon's chest.

"_Wing Blade!_"

"_Brave Shield!_"

Out of nowhere, Wargreymon appeared in front of us, holding the shield on his back in front of him as he blocked an attack from Garudamon.

"That was a dirty trick, you fucking bitch!" Tai spat at Sora. "Don't target Matt because you're _my_ opponent!"

"I'll attack whomever I want," the redhead smirked.

"Wargreymon, go!" Tai yelled.

"_Terra Force!_" Wargreymon roared, and formed a massive energy fireball between his hands, and then threw it at Garudamon. She flew away, narrowly dodging the attack, but Lilymon was hit instead, seeing as she had been behind Garudamon. She screamed in agony, reverting to Tanemon when it was over.

"Now to take out Sora and Garudamon," I growled, and Metalgarurumon rumbled agreement. We took to the air as well, firing a barrage of freezing missiles at Garudamon. When she continuously dodged all of the missiles, I smirked before using my dark magic and shooting a paralyzing spell at her. She froze in midair, and then was struck by Wargreymon's attack.

"_Great Tornado!_" he shouted, and spun rapidly, forming a tornado as he raced towards Garudamon. Upon hitting his mark, Sora screeched furiously.

"You'll pay for that!" she shrieked. Suddenly, she threw a ball of light at me, but Tai darted off of Wargreymon's shoulder and deflected it with his katana before it could hit me.

"You okay?" he asked me, panting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, and then I climbed off of Metalgarurumon's back. "This can now be an angel and demon against an angel type of fight," I hissed, and my friend nodded.

"We'll keep Garudamon at bay while you stay down here," Wargreymon told us, and Tai and I each gave a small noise of acknowledgement. The two Digimon took to the air after Garudamon, and the brunette and I gripped our katanas tightly in our fists. Sora smirked evilly, and then summoned her scythe to her.

"This should be good," she cackled, and then darted at us, slashing her scythe in a frenzy. She was really fast, almost too fast for us to keep up. Her repeated blows to our swords were driving us backwards, and finally, I'd had enough.

"_ENOUGH!_" I snarled, and, with a burst of dark magic, surged forward, slashing back and beginning to counter her. My tail lashed with rage as I dealt a series of slashes and stabs, and my wings quivered with fury as I tried to hold back my demon side from emerging completely. Suddenly, I was flat on my ass, and I heard Mimi's high-pitched cackle from nearby.

"Don't let your guard down, Matt~" she sang, and then threw a few poison-tipped daggers at me. I swiftly lunged at her, my swords forgotten, and my demon side began to fully emerge. I could feel my tail dividing into three, each one becoming thick and furry, and my wings receded into my back. Pointed ears formed on the top of my head, and my eyes changed in shape to be feline-like. White and red fur sprouted all over my body, including a thick ring of white neck fur, and I fell down to be on all fours. My hands and feet turned into paws as my bones shifted, and my face formed into a narrow muzzle. Fangs took place of my normal teeth, and darkness flowed from my body in waves.

"Wait, you…you're a…kitsune?!" Mimi breathed in horror.

"Yes, and I hide this form so I don't harm everyone I care about," I growled, lashing my tails. "But you've pushed me into this!" I lunged at her with great speed, my fangs bared and claws out, striking her with a powerful blow from one paw. She fell to the ground with a cry, and I pounced on her, snarling and then biting onto her arm. Mimi screamed in agony, but I merely bit down harder. There was a crunch, followed by a snap, and I felt blood in my jaws as the bone broke.

"Please, stop! Have mercy!" the angel beneath my paws shrieked.

"_Silence!_" I roared, lifting my head. I gazed into her eyes, blood dripping from my muzzle. Suddenly, I was struck with a ball of light, making me whip my head around and roar at the offender. It was Sora, and she glared heavily at me.

"See, Tai?! This is what I mean! All demons are monsters!" she yelled at the brunette. I bristled with rage and hatred at her words, and then leapt at her as she hovered in the air. She narrowly dodged me, and I landed with a light thud on the ground, fluffing up my thick neck fur and snarling at her. She glared at me with pure, unmasked hatred, and then slashed at me with her scythe.

I jumped back, away from her attack, and then roared at the redhead. I could faintly sense Tai's fearful gaze on me the entire time, but I didn't risk looking at him, lest Sora be able to strike me. My ears flattened against my skull, and I hissed at her venomously. She sneered at me, slashing at me again with her scythe. This time, I swiftly side-stepped the attack, and then lashed out at her with my tails, striking her in the face and shoulders. Two of my tails wrapped around her arms, holding her still, and I threw her into the ground hard. Lunging at her, I knocked her scythe away, too far for her to reach. I could see the terror and hatred warring in her eyes, but when I bared my fangs at her as I pinned the bitch, the fear won out.

"_NO!_ Please, don't kill me!" she screeched, but I snarled at her viciously.

"You hate demons, and you don't support a relationship between angels and demons, so why should I?!" I bellowed, and stomped on her leg, snapping the bone instantly. She shrieked in agony, and I gave a malicious grin as I bit into the flesh of her broken leg. I tore away a small chunk, feeling hot blood gush from the open wound and drip from my jaws. I could smell her fear and panic as I watched her, and then decided to end her life. I placed my jaws over her throat, preparing to bite, but as soon as my jaws twitched to move, I felt a sharp pain in my left hind leg. I roared in pain, and then whipped my head around to glare at the offender.

"Don't you touch her, you beast!" Mimi hissed at me, a determined light in her eyes. I stepped away from Sora, growling furiously at the angel who had stabbed me. She struggled to her feet, and spread her wings as if she were going to take flight. I immediately put a stop to that plan of hers, tackling her and breaking her wings with my paws.

"I'll do what I want, all to protect Tai!" I snarled at the tearful angel beneath me. "And I will show no mercy."

With that, I crunched down on Mimi's leg, hearing her screech in agony, and then she passed out from the overwhelming pain. I stepped away from her, and then returned to Sora, who had witnessed the brief fight between Mimi and me. Like before, I placed my jaws over Sora's throat, but instead of killing her with a bite to her throat, I smacked her upside the head with one of my tails, effectively knocking her out.

As I straightened up, raising my head, I heard a familiar voice laugh darkly, and then it spoke.

"Well done, Yamato. Now, finish off that last angel," my mother's demon form said, grinning wickedly at me as she gestured to Tai. In her demon form, my mother was a beast that resembled a black, tarry lion.

"No," I growled firmly. My mother looked surprised, and then glared at me.

"Do as your mother says," she spat.

"Never!" I barked, and lunged at her, releasing a dark pulse from my tails at her, and then landing on her back. I dug my claws into her already scabbed back, causing her to bellow with pain and rage. The scabs had to be from my father's attacks on her, before she…killed him. She whipped her head around, hissing furiously at me, and shot a stream of flames at me, but I jumped away, the flames instead hitting her scabbing back. She howled with agony at the burning, and I took advantage of this by striking at her legs, and then ensnared three of them with my tails. Yanking hard, I made her collapse, and then pounced on her neck, slashing my claws and crunching down on her jugular.

"Die, you fucking bitch!" I snarled, and bit harder. She gave a choked, gurgling shriek as hot, thick blood gushed from the fatal wound. She eventually stilled, and I pulled away, shaking my head to get some of the blood off. I finally looked to Tai, and he looked like he was about to start crying. Slowly, cautiously, I approached him, my ears flattening off to the sides sadly. Padding closer, I gave a soft whine, trying to show that I was really myself, not a monster.

Out of nowhere, I felt woozy, trembling slightly, and then I collapsed, darkness closing in on me. _It had to be Mimi's poison-tipped dagger she stabbed my leg with earlier…_ I thought as I passed out.

X*X(Tai's POV)X*X

I watched fearfully as Matt approached me, still in kitsune form. He gave a soft whine, but then trembled slightly before collapsing. I was up on my feet in a split second, running to his side as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon landed near us, Wargreymon holding a lifeless Yokomon.

"What happened?!" Metalgarurumon demanded.

"He turned into a kitsune when Mimi pushed him too hard," I explained, and then the metal Digimon reverted to Tsunomon as Wargreymon reverted to Koromon. "But I think Mimi stabbed his hind leg with a poison dagger when he was about to finish off Sora."

"Use your light magic to draw the poison out, then, Tai!" Koromon ordered, and I nodded determinedly as I kneeled by my love's side. I began to focus, light forming in my palms, and began to try and draw out the poison. Neon green ooze started to flow from the wound in his hind leg, and I drew it out, the poison coming out it a thin stream.

Matt shuddered heavily beneath my hovering hands, and I could tell it was beginning to work. I grabbed a flask from my belt, pouring the liquid medicine inside onto Matt's cut, and then making the poison flow into the flask. As soon as I had all of the poison out and it was all in the flask, I sealed the flask before throwing it into the air and hurling a fireball at it, destroying it instantly.

I gently rubbed the medicine into his wound, sealing it over and healing it, and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my ear against his chest where his heart was. I couldn't hear anything, which made me panic.

"Please, Matt, wake up!" I screamed, hearing his rasping breaths as he struggled to breathe. A choked sob broke through as I listened to his weak breaths. I could feel Koromon and Tsunomon watching worriedly, and I carefully raised myself so my head was next to his. Gripping his fur tightly, I whispered in his ear, "Matt, please, I need you. Wake up. I love you… I can't live without you… I love you no matter what…"

A small tremor rippled through him, and I jumped slightly at the sudden movement. His ears twitched, and then those blue, feline-like eyes slowly opened, locking onto my brown eyes.

"T…Tai…?" he mumbled, appearing lost and confused. I adjusted my grip on him, locking my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank gods…" I sobbed into his fur. "I'm so glad you're alive…"

X*X(Matt's POV)X*X

I blinked in surprise as he cried into my fur, not entirely certain as to what had happened. I nuzzled his cheek lovingly, trying to reassure him that I was okay. A few minutes passed, and I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Tai, what happened?" I asked softly after he calmed down a bit. "I don't remember everything that happened."

"Tell me what you remember happening last," he said quietly. Wrapping my tails around him so he was comfortable, I licked his cheek affectionately before speaking.

"The last thing I remember was…letting loose my demon side…and changing into my kitsune form," I murmured, lowering my ears worriedly. I didn't remember anything after that.

"You lost control, Matt," the brunette whispered, shivering lightly as though what he was remembering was horrible to watch. "You attacked Mimi and Sora viciously, nearly killing them both. For some reason, you let them live, though. But when your mom tried to order you to kill me, you refused, somehow knowing that I wasn't to be harmed. You…killed her, Matt. You bit through her jugular, and she died. Once she was dead, you started to approach me, but after you gave a small whine, you trembled and collapsed. It was all because Mimi stabbed your hind leg with one of her poison-tipped daggers. I drew the poison out with my light magic, and then healed the stab wound with some of the medicine I carry in a flask with me. After I emptied the flask, I put the poison in there and then destroyed it. After that, you woke up."

"Are…Mimi and Sora…still alive?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat at the possible answer.

"No, they're not," Tsunomon answered. I stared at my partner for a few seconds, and then lowered my head, ashamed.

"I…didn't mean to kill them," I whimpered as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. My ears flattened out to the sides as I gave a soft whine. Lowering my head to rest on Tai's shoulder, I allowed myself to cry, and he soothed me.

"Matt, they would have killed you had you not killed them first," he pointed out. "And you actually just wounded them enough to make them bleed to death. That was all. I was scared you were going to slaughter them and lose complete control, but you didn't. That's how I knew you were still in there."

"I'm sorry for killing your childhood friend, Tai. Even though she turned out to be a complete bitch in the end," I apologized, but chuckled a bit at my last statement. My angel even laughed lightly, as did our partners. Finally, we gazed off into the distance, where the battle still ensued.

"We need to end this, before anyone else gets killed," Tai said determinedly. I nodded in agreement, and felt my demon side stir eagerly at the thought of more fighting. Growling, I stood up, and nudged Tai onto my back.

"We'll finish this, together," I told him. He smiled at me as I looked back at him, and I gave him a toothy grin in response before picking up Koromon and Tsunomon with my tails and then carrying them to safety. "You guys need to rest up before you can digivolve again, so stay here. We'll fight now," I told them, and they mumbled agreement before I ran off in the direction of the chaos of the fighting.

"Do you think we can do it without the others for backup?" the brunette asked as I dashed across the open plains, closer to the battle.

"Maybe. Maybe not. If we think we can't, I'll call TK and the others to come for backup," I rumbled.

"How?"

"I have telepathy in this form."

"Ah, gotcha." Eventually, we reached the edge of the raging battle, where I paused.

"Hold on tight, Tai," I warned, and leapt high into the air a split second after I felt him grip my neck fur tighter. I hovered for a brief moment, and then spun as I shot down, slamming my tails into the ground as I landed, releasing a powerful blast of darkness from them and knocking angels and demons alike away.

"Stop this fighting at once!" Tai and I shouted in unison. I gave a roar for good measure, and then charged through the crowd with Tai slashing with his swords at the demons attacking the neutral side. We took down a good portion of the demons, and the remaining ones soon began to back down. The angels and demons from the neutral area stepped back from their opponents, but then there was a powerful explosion, and the demon leader, Lucifer, appeared from the center.

A/N: I hate to cut this off here, but it was starting to become too long. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&R, peeps!


End file.
